poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Cellular Connection!/Transcript
This is a transcript of A Cellular Connection in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins with Clemont, Bonnie, Electroids, Izzy and Tentomon are looking for Squishy and Philmac) Clemont: Hey, Squishy! Bonnie: Where are you Squishy and Philmac! Answer us! Teslo: Where are you?! Mark EVO: I can't believe Squishy is gone! N.A.N.O.: Philmac is not here either! (The bushes moved) Bonnie: Squishy? Izzy Izumi: Philmac? Is that you? (The heroes comes out of the bushes) Bonnie: Guys. Did you find them. Ash Ketchum: Where could they have gone? - - - - - - - Female Team Flare Grunt: This is the pursuit team reporting in. The trainer's in there question have yet to make contact with Z-1 and the blue robot. Primus Onslaught: Good. Bryony: Alright, continue to observe them. Female Team Flare Grunt: Roger. (The screen turns off. We see Celosia eating a bag of chips) Mr. Ross: Now show us, where does the scanner show? Male Team Flare Grunt: It's not showing a thing. (Grunts) It appears Z-1's whereabouts are still unknown. Celosia: Wow, that thing really likes to play hide and seek. Let's find it already. (The ringtone was heard in the big screen) Hades: Who is it? Pain: It's Apocalymon! Panic: I'm scared to talk to him about what happened! Let's pretend nobody is home. Prince Hans: You don't have to pretend, you little cowards. Pick up the phone or I'll let my Malamar hurt you! Bryony: (In Tempest Shadow's voice) Well...? Answer it! (The Male Team Flare Grunt presses the phone symbol with his right finger and answers the screen) Apocalymon: Hello? Anyone there? Sheer: It's Apocalymon. Bryony: Over here, Apocalymon. Garvo: '''Uh, hello, Apocalymon. '''Apocalymon: Have you've eliminated the heroes and capture Z-1 yet? You'll be deleted if you don't answer me this instant! Pain: (Whispers Panic's ears) Tell him we almost did. Panic: We almost get rid of the heroes and capture Z-1, Apocalymon. Apocalymon: Almost?! What kind of idiots are you!!?! - - - Davis Motomiya: Squishy! Philmac! Veemon: Where are you!? Davis Motomiya: We have to keep searching. (He sees a white spear in the bushes) Is that Philmac's sword? (He reaches his left hand and touches it but then only to discover an angry Beedrill pops out of the bush as a swarm of them appears) Davis and Veemon: Beedrill Swarm! (Davis and Veemon runs as fast as they can while the swarm of Beedrill chases after them and then they run into a cliff that's way to far for them to jump down) Davis Motomiya: This is the end of the line, pal! (The swarm of angry Beedrill finally cornered Davis and Veemon prepare to attack them) Davis and Veemon: Good-bye old friend! (Davis and Veemon embraced each other prepared to get stung by Beedrill swarm, suddenly a pink portal was opened as we see the Legendary Water/Dragon type Pokemon Palkia pops out of the portal and lets out a loud roar scaring Beedrill swarm away) Veemon: That was close! (Palkia looks down at Davis and Veemon) Davis Motomiya: Wow, it's Palkia! You saved our lives! How can we thank you for saving us. (Palkia roars as the portal opens going back to it's dimension in the distance Sheer, Gavro and Foolscap sees the whole event as they fly off) - - - - (Just then Sheer, Gavro and Foolscap appears) Bryony: Oh, it's you three. Celosia: Did you find Z-1? Gavro: Actually we didn't. Bryony: What? Why not? Foolscap: All we found is a boy and his blue Digimon are alone to find Z-1 and the robot alone but then they are attacked by a swarm of Beedrills. Sheer: And then all of the sudden Palkia the Legendary Pokemon that can control Space showed up and saved their lives. Apocalymon: So you saw the Digidestined leader and his partner Veemon saved by Palkia. Bryony: Yes sir. Apocalymon: So that's two down and five to go. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: On top of that Davis and Veemon are saved and encounter the Legendary Pokemon Palkia. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts